ABSTRACT Arterial thrombosis is frequently the proximate cause of death and morbidity in cardiovascular diseases, the leading cause of death in the Western World. The applicants propose to continue an interdisciplinary training program for post-doctoral scientists in the areas of blood cells in hemostasis, thrombosis, and vascular biology to be a centerpiece in an Initiative in Vascular Biology at the University of California San Diego, La Jolla Campus. Most faculty members are internationally recognized investigator in the development and functioning of blood and vascular cells or in bioinformatic and biophysical tools applied to the study of such cells. Each faculty member has a strong track record of peer-reviewed research support and senior faculty has extensive track records in post-doctoral training. The faculty has interacted extensively through the mechanisms of collaboration and through program projects focused on Vascular Biology and Hemostasis-thrombosis. The interdisciplinary nature of the program is established by the faculty primary appointments in Multiple University Departments including, Cellular and Molecular Medicine (JDE,DT), Biology (DT), pathology (DC), Pharmacology (TR,RD), Bioengineering (TI, KL, JS)and Medicine (SJS, JAV, TR, AvD, ST, JS, TI, & MHG). The core of the program will be through performance of research in faculty laboratories spanning the disciplines of signal transduction, gene regulation, hematopoiesis, angiogenesis, and the molecular and cell biology of cells of the blood and vessel wall. This training program will provide a unique interdisciplinary educational opportunity to mentor outstanding scientists for research careers in the cellular basis of hemostasis, thrombosis, and vascular biology and will form the only active training program at UCSD directly devoted to this health-related field.